


Destino

by AmandaGrayson



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lrond fue heraldo de Gil-Galad hace miles de años y en realidad fue más que un heraldo. Pero a la caída de Sauron y del mal, Gil-Galad tuvo que partir y dejar a su joven amante con la promesa de volver; sin embargo, por mucho que esperó, Gil-Galad nunca volvió, así que Elrond rehizo su vida. Ahora, Gil-Galad ha vuelto y viene a reclamar las promesas que una vez Elrond y él se hicieron pero Elrond no está dispuesto a aceptarlo, sufrió mucho por culpa de Gil-Galad, quien lo abandonó con una muy pesada carga...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOTR/SDLA no me pertenecen.

Destino

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Pareja:** Elrond/Gil-Galad (por ahora, luego habrán más parejas)  
  
  
  
 **Resumen:** Elrond fue heraldo de Gil-Galad hace miles de años y en realidad fue más que un heraldo. Pero a la caída de Sauron y del mal, Gil-Galad tuvo que partir y dejar a su joven amante con la promesa de volver; sin embargo, por mucho que esperó, Gil-Galad nunca volvió, así que Elrond rehizo su vida. Ahora, Gil-Galad ha vuelto y viene a reclamar las promesas que una vez Elrond y él se hicieron pero Elrond no está dispuesto a aceptarlo, sufrió mucho por culpa de Gil-Galad, quien lo abandonó con una muy pesada carga... **Dedicada a Midhiel: pequeña, este fic va para ti.**  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Advertencia:** Ya sé que se supone que Gil-Galad muere en la guerra, pero esto es un fic así que está vivito y coleando, y el anillo fue destruido en la primera guerra; sí que es casi un universo alterno porque no hay una comunidad del anillo, ni una segunda guerra o algo así. Ahora sí, disfruten la historia.  
  
  
  
 **Capítulo uno: La amarga despedida**  
  
  
  
~~Varios milenios atrás~~  
  
  
  
En el suelo, sobre una manta en la mullida hierba, ocultos por los árboles y arrullados por el río, yacían enredados los cuerpos de dos amantes.   
  
  
  
Ambos amantes de cabellos negros y de deslumbrante belleza.   
  
  
  
El más joven de los amantes gemía mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de los envites en su interior. Su nombre era Elrond Parendhil. Un jovencito apenas entre los elfos, pero con una belleza que quitaba el habla. De constitución esbelta, cintura suavemente redondeada y estrecha, piernas largas, cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos hechizantes y oscuros como la noche, piel pálida y suave. Era uno de los elfos más codiciados por todos y justo estaba en la edad casadera, pues acaba de cumplir los 1800 años. Un joven prometedor, hijo del gran Earendil y la hermosa Elwing. Elrond era el joven y respetado señor de Rivendell, heraldo de Gil-Galad en la Guerra de la última Alianza contra Sauron 15 años atrás.  
  
  
  
15 años iban ya desde que era amante del que lo poseía en esos momentos con tanta pasión. Ese hombre era Gil-Galad, el más importante de los reyes elfo, el rey sobre los reyes. Gil-Galad era un hermoso, justo y valiente rey. Su largo cabello negro le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, sus hombros eran anchos, su constitución fuerte, alto y sus ojos azules.  
  
  
  
Pero a pesar de la pasión, a pesar del amor, Elrond sentía algo raro en Gil-Galad, sentía como desesperación, como si lo quisiera marcar, hacerlo suyo más allá de lo normal.  
  
  
  
-Ten un hijo mío Elrond.  
  
  
  
La petición tomó completamente desprevenido al joven elfo.  
  
  
  
-Gil-Galad, pero... aún soy muy joven. Y no estamos enlazados.  
  
  
  
Se sonrojó Elrond. Gil-Galad lo besó en los labios.  
  
  
  
-Pero lo estaremos, Elrond. Ten un hijo mío, un hijo de nuestro amor. Un hijo que te una para siempre a mí.  
  
  
  
Le pidió el rey elfo regando besos por todo el cuello del más joven y dando una envestida particularmente potente en el interior de este. Elrond no pudo contener un gemido de placer.  
  
  
  
-Sí, sí, un hijo de ambos. Un pequeño solamente nuestro.  
  
  
  
Gimió Elrond, delirante de placer. Gil-Galad soltó un gemido de satisfacción, acelerando el ritmo de sus envestidas. Pocos sabían de la fertilidad de Elrond, eran contados con una mano los que sabían que el joven elfo era de los pocos elfos varones que podía concebir. Delirante de placer Elrond se vino entre los dos cuerpos saciado por completo. Dos envestidas después, Gil-Galad acompañó a su amante regando su dulce esencia en el cálido interior por primera vez.  
  
  
  
Rodó sobre la manta invirtiendo las posiciones y saliendo del interior de el elfo más joven. Elrond soltó un débil gemido soñoliento, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Gil-Galad. Sintió el beso del rey elfo en su cabello negro y los brazos que lo abrazaban con fuerza mientras se iba rindiendo al sueño.  
  
  
  
Al abrir los ojos, Elrond supo que había dormido varias horas, pues la noche ya caía en ese pequeño prado a tan pocos minutos de Rivendel, su hogar. Vio a Gil-Galad sentado sobre una piedra mirando las estrellas ya vestido. Elrond se levantó en toda su gloriosa desnudez y con sus pasitos sigilosos se acercó a Gil-Galad por la espalda y lo abrazó. Gil-Galad sonrió besando las manos de Elrond.  
  
  
  
-Eres tan hermoso.  
  
  
  
Suspiró el rey elfo acariciando los largos y negros cabellos del más joven. Elrond sonrió y dio un beso juguetón a los labios del rey.  
  
  
  
-Ahora te tienes que casar conmigo o mi adar bajará de la estrellas para jalarte las orejas.  
  
  
  
Sonrió Elrond juguetonamente, tocándose el vientre donde seguramente crecía un pequeño suyo y de Gil-Galad.  
  
  
  
Gil Galad sonrió y puso su mano en el vientre plano de Elrond atrayéndolo hacia sí para hacerlo sentar en su regazo.  
  
  
  
-Te amo.  
  
  
  
Susurró enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de Elrond. Elrond sonrió y volteó el rostro hacia Gil-Galad para besarlo.  
  
  
  
-Y yo a ti.  
  
  
  
Le juró el más joven.  
  
  
  
-Elrond, tienes que prometerme que siempre esperarás por mí.  
  
  
  
Esas palabras alarmaron a Elrond, quien miró sobresaltado a Gil-Galad.  
  
  
  
-¿Por qué me dices eso?  
  
  
  
Preguntó medio asustado el joven elfo. Gil-Galad lo miró a los ojos.  
  
  
  
-Tengo que ir a Valinor.  
  
  
  
Esas palabras fueron como un golpe para Elrond, quien se levantó de golpe retrocediendo. Gil-Galad también se levantó y lo tomó de un brazo.  
  
  
  
-Óyeme Elrond -Le pidió, pero Elrond sólo negaba con la cabeza- El, nos casaremos, me oyes, nos casaremos y tendremos familia.  
  
  
  
-Pero... pero te vas... y me has embarazado.  
  
  
  
Susurró Elrond asustado y dolido.  
  
  
  
-Óyeme por favor, El. -Le pidió el rey acariciándole el cabello de manera dulce.- Tengo que ir a Valinor, pero volveré, sólo será algún tiempo, y volveré para estar contigo y nuestro pequeño.  
  
  
  
Elrond lo miró desesperado.  
  
  
  
-¿Pero cómo enfrentaré un embarazo solo? Yo no puedo ir a Valinor y dejar Rivendel desprotegido, Glorfindel es aún más joven que yo, es apenas un niño y su padre murió en la batalla, yo prometí cuidarlo, no puedo partir. ¿Cómo enfrentaré esto solo? No te puedes ir no puedes abandonarnos a mí y a tu hijo.  
  
  
  
Sollozó Elrond. Gil-Galad lo atrajo a sus fuertes brazos y lo estrechó en ellos.  
  
  
  
-No estarás solo, El. Nuestro pequeño estará contigo y enfrentarás esto muy bien, porque mi alma y mi corazón estarán a tu lado. Y no tardaré demasiado en Valinor, sólo algunos meses, volveré y tú lo sabes. Volveré por ti y nuestro hijo.  
  
  
  
Elrond se aferró con fuerza al rey.  
  
  
  
-Prométemelo, prométeme que volverás.  
  
  
  
Le rogó Elrond mientras cálidas lágrimas caían de sus preciosos ojos. Gil-Galad besó dulcemente cada una de las lágrimas para terminar en los labios de Elrond.  
  
  
  
-Volveré, te lo prometo. Pero tú tienes que prometer que pase lo que pase me esperarás, siempre.  
  
  
  
Elrond asintió fervientemente provocando que su cabello negro se moviera graciosamente y las estrellas se reflejaran en él.  
  
  
  
-Te lo prometo. Te esperaré siempre. Y cuidaré a nuestro hijo hasta que tú llegues por ambos.  
  
  
  
Le juró Elrond.  
  
  
  
-Que los Valar sean testigos de que prometo volver.  
  
  
  
Susurró Gil-Galad besándolo.  
  
  
  
-Y con Eru sean testigos de que yo te esperaré, te lo prometo.  
  
  
  
Ambos se besaron, con amor con pasión, pero era un beso amargo, era el beso del adiós.   
  
  
  
Esa noche Elrond no regresó a Rivendel, se quedó con Gil-Galad y juntos hicieron el amor con desespero hasta que el sol salió y ambos tuvieron que despertar a la realidad. Se despidieron Gil-Galad con pena, Elrond con lágrimas y ambos tomaron su camino. Gil-Galad hacia los puertos grises y Elrond hacia la cercana Rivendel.  
  
  
  
Mientras se dirigía a su hogar, Elrond pensaba en su amor. Era Gil-Galad, el rey elfo sobre todos los elfos, rey mismo de Valinor. Su reino quedaba cerca de los puertos grises, pero aún así tenía poder sobre todos los reinos élficos, aún sobre Lothorien y Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
 **Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2: Erestor

**Capítulo 2: Erestor**  
  
  
  
 _~~Milenios atrás~~_  
  
  
  
Elrond subía por el sendero ayudado por su amigo, el príncipe Thranduil. Thranduil era un precioso elfo un año menor que Elrond, de cabellos rubios como el sol y de ojos azules y puros como el agua.   
  
  
  
Cerca del tercer mes de embarazo, cuando Elrond se percató de que pronto su estado se comenzaría a notar, decidió a dejar Rivendel encargada a los consejeros, y partió a la vieja casa del bosque con Glorfindel.   
  
  
  
Glorfindel era un pequeño elfo rubio de ojos grises, que apenas tenía 800 años, y a quien Elrond había prometido cuidar al padre de este, que había partido a Mandos.   
  
  
  
En la vieja casita del bosque se le unieron Thranduil, que por medio de una misiva le había prometido ir, y Haldir, el más joven de ellos tres.  
  
  
  
La vieja casita del bosque no era vieja ni mucho menos una casita pequeña. Era una cabaña bastante grande y cómoda de dos pisos. La había construido años atrás el padre de Thranduil para su hijo, cuando este tenía 1000 años, quedaba aislada en el bosque y ahí sólo estaba la nana de Thranduil. Thranduil iba a menudo a la cabaña, y sabiendo la situación de su mejor amigo, se la había ofrecido.   
  
  
  
Thranduil, Haldir y Elrond eran amigos, casi hermanos, desde que eran apenas elfitos que aprendían a caminar. Haldir era el más joven de ellos, con 50 años menos que Thranduil y 51 que Elrond. Sólo ellos, el pequeño Glorfindel y la nana de Thranduil, sabían del embarazo de Elrond. Nadie más.   
  
  
  
Elrond se veía hermoso con su embarazo ya muy avanzado, pues estaba en los once meses, a tan sólo un mes de dar a luz. Pero a medida que el embarazo avanzaba, más triste se ponía Elrond, pues Gil-Galad no volvía.   
  
  
  
Había dejado una misiva en Rivendel para ser entregada a Gil-Galad si este volvía.  
  
  
  
Pero nada, pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses, y su hijo estaba a punto de llegar al mundo con la sola compañía de su Ada, porque su Adar aún no volvía.  
  
  
  
Y así se cumplieron los once meses y medio, apenas faltaban dos semanas para que el bebé naciera.  
  
  
  
Estaba Elrond, con Glorfindel sentados en una manta sobre la hierba cenando, en compañía de Haldir y Thranduil.   
  
  
  
Thranduil y Haldir se levantaron para ir a dar una vuelta, pero Elrond sonrió y prefirió quedarse sentado para reposar los alimentos, mientras Glorfindel decidió quedarse a acompañar a Elrond, ya la noche estaba cercana y el cielo se empezaba a colorear de naranja.   
  
  
  
Elrond veía el espectáculo con una sonrisa melancólica, preguntándose por qué su amado Gil-Galad no volvía.  
  
  
  
Fue en ese momento, mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la noche, que su corazón tuvo la horrible certeza de que Gil-Galad no regresaría.  
  
  
  
Sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre y ahogó un grito. Pero los finos oídos de Glorfindel lo captaron y se volteó hacia él preocupado. Fue entonces que vio las piernas de Elrond mojadas y no tuvo duda.  
  
  
  
-Por los Valar, Elrond, has roto aguas.  
  
  
  
Elrond se asustó ante ese hecho sosteniéndose el vientre. Glorfindel lo sostuvo, mientras lanzaba un silbido al aire, para captar la atención de Halbir y Thranduil, los cuales estaban bastante alejados.  
  
  
  
Pero con la rapidez característica de los elfos, Haldir y Thranduil llegaron alertados por el silbido del elfo más joven y se encontraron con la escena de Elrond asustado a punto de dar a luz, y Glorfindel sin tan siquiera idea de qué hacer.  
  
  
  
Thranduil se apresuró a tomar entre sus brazos a Elrond, y corrió hacia la cabaña, mientras Haldir tomaba la mano de Glorfindel entre las suyas corriendo detrás de Thranduil y su preciada carga.  
  
  
  
Elrond fue acomodado en su cama y desnudado, mientras la nana de Thranduil se disponía a traer a ese bebé al mundo.  
  
  
  
Thranduil ayudaba a su nana, mientras Haldir y Glorfindel sostenían cada uno una mano de Elrond dándole fuerzas y ánimos.  
  
  
  
Pero Elrond trataba de no dar a luz.  
  
  
  
-Elrond, pequeña bóveda de estrellas, tu hijo está a punto de nacer, él quiere salir no lo contengas.  
  
  
  
-Pero su adar - Jadeó Elrond presa del dolor - Su adar aún no llega.  
  
  
  
No era la intención de Thranduil ser duro, pero lo tenía que hacer, así que endureciéndose el corazón, miró a su amigo y le dijo.  
  
  
  
-Y no llegará, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Y si sigues conteniendo a tu hijo, morirá.  
  
  
  
Los oscuros y preciosos ojos de Elrond se llenaron de lágrimas. Era verdad, su mente se lo decía, pero su corazón le gritaba que Gil-Galad sí volvería.  
  
  
  
-Tu bebé necesita nacer, Elrond, ayúdanos a traerlo al mundo.  
  
  
  
Rogó Glorfindel con sus ojitos llenos de preocupación.  
  
  
  
-Piensa en la sorpresa de él cuando venga y te encuentre con el bebé en brazos Elrond. Tienes que poner de tu parte vamos.  
  
  
  
Lo animó Haldir. Elrond miró a sus amigos, y con un suspiro dejó salir las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos, mientras seguía las indicaciones de la nana y empezaba a empujar.  
  
  
  
Apenas media hora después, un hermoso bebé llegaba al mundo. Lo limpiaron y lo envolvieron en una manta con rapidez antes de pasárselo a Elrond, quien lo tomó en sus brazos anhelante.   
  
  
  
El bebé tenía una pelusita negra por cabello en la cabeza y los ojos gris-azul de todos los bebés y que con el tiempo se definirían.  
  
  
  
La nana salió a preparar un té para todos y Glorfindel, Thranduil y Haldir quedaron con Elrond mirando al bebé encantado.  
  
  
  
-¿Cómo se llamará?  
  
  
  
Preguntó Glorfindel curioso.  
  
  
  
-No lo sé, Gil-Galad escogerá su nombre.  
  
  
  
Dijo Elrond con una sonrisa. Thranduil miró a su querido amigo con lástima, pero alguien tenía que ser realista, y a él le tocaría serlo.  
  
  
  
-Elrond - Le dijo a su amigo suavemente - Sé que lo que te diré se oirá cruel amigo, pero alguien lo tiene que decir - Elrond miró a Thranduil temeroso, sospechaba lo que su amigo diría y no lo quería oír - Elrond, en tus brazos tienes ahora mismo al heredero del rey de reyes. Y si los grandes se enteran Elrond, te pueden quitar a tu bebé. Nosotros te queremos mucho Elrond, y tú lo sabes, pero eres sólo un Lord, uno importante, pero a fin de cuentas un Lord, y tu hijo el heredero de aquel que es rey sobre todo los elfos. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, Haldir apenas es vigilante de la guardia de Lorien y yo un príncipe. Ellos no dudarían en quitártelo.  
  
  
  
Elrond cerró sus ojos con dolor antes de volverlos a abrir y besar la cabeza de su hijito.  
  
  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
  
  
-Y no has pensado... perdóname por lo que te voy a decir y por el dolor que te voy a causar Elrond, pero tengo que decírtelo, porque eres mi amigo y mereces sinceridad. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez Gil-Galad sólo quería que le dieras un heredero y ya? Después de todo, no ha cumplido su promesa, no ha vuelto.  
  
  
  
-No sigas Thranduil, para, para o me matarás de dolor.  
  
  
  
Rogó Elrond cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, pero ni aún así pudo evitar las traviesas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.  
  
  
  
-Que más quisiera yo que Gil-Galad entrara por esa puerta haciéndome tragar mis palabras. Pero no lo hará Elrond, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Y si te sigues aferrando a esa estúpida ilusión, vas a perder a tu bebé.  
  
  
  
Le dijo Thranduil abrazándolo contra sí, teniendo buen cuidado de no lastimar al recién nacido.  
  
  
  
Por unos minutos los cuatro permanecieron en silencio, hasta que al fin Elrond habló.  
  
  
  
-Erestor, mi pequeño se llamará Erestor.  
  
  
  
Esas palabras bastaron para que sus amigos y Glorfindel entendieran que Elrond lo había comprendido.  
  
  
  
-Lo criaré como mi hijo, pero nadie lo sabrá, para todos será un huérfano que encontré en mi viaje. Volveré a Rivendel, y si Gil-Galad vuelve en menos de dos años, le diré la verdad de Erestor, si no... nadie jamás me quitará a Erestor, pues sólo él sabrá que yo soy su Ada.   
  
  
  
Sentenció Elrond.   
  
  
  
-Siempre contarás con nosotros, Elrond.  
  
  
  
Le juró Halbir besando su oscuro cabello. Thranduil también imitó el gesto dándole un apretón en el hombro de forma reconfortante.  
  
  
  
Elrond les sonrió agradecido.  
  
  
  
-Yo siempre cuidaré a Erestor.  
  
  
  
Le juró Glorfindel a Elrond tomando la pequeña manita del bebé en una de las suyas. Y Elrond se inclinó sobre el rubio elfito besándole la frente.  
  
  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
  
  
 **Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3: El intento de una nueva vida

**Capítulo 3: El intento de una nueva vida**  
  
  
  
 _~~Milenios atrás~~_  
  
  
  
Elrond volvió a Rivendel con su pequeño Erestor cuando este ya tenía los cinco meses, y tal y como acordaron le dijeron a todo el mundo que era un pequeño elfito adoptado, al que el criaría como su hijo.  
  
  
  
Durante días, noches, semanas, meses y años, Elrond esperó la vuelta de aquel ser tan amado, pero los días y las noches pasaban, y Gil-Galad no volvía.  
  
  
  
Y cuando Erestor cumplió veinte años, en Rivendel aparecieron Thranduil, quien muy pronto heredaría el trono del Bosque Negro, y Haldir, el nuevo capitán de la guardia de Lorien.  
  
  
  
Había llegado el momento que el corazón de los tres nunca deseó. Ellos no querían que las cosas hubiesen sido así, ellos hubiesen preferido que Gil-Galad volviera y Erestor tuviera la familia que se merecía. Pero ya no era posible, así que se tenían que armar de valor para contarle la verdad a Erestor e informarle de la importancia de que guardara el secreto.  
  
  
  
Pero una vez llegado el momento con los tres elfos adultos en el despacho y el más joven de apenas veinte años, Elrond se echó para atrás y sólo una porción de la verdad le fue revelada a Erestor.  
  
  
  
Se le confesó que Elrond era su ada, pero que no debía decir nada si no quería que los separaran, que ese debía ser un secreto que no compartiera ni con su almohada.   
  
  
  
Que para todos debía ser el hijo adoptivo de Lord Elrond, no su hijo biológico.  
  
  
  
El joven elfo preguntó, rogó y exigió saber quién era su adar, pero Elrond se negó en redondo, y Thranduil y Haldir respetaron su decisión y tampoco dijeron nada.  
  
  
  
Erestor salió del despacho hecho un mar de lágrimas.   
  
  
  
Pero a pesar de que Elrond hubiese querido complacerle en todo, Erestor jamás sabría, por mucho que llorara, gritara y pataleara, que Gil-Galad era su padre. Erestor nunca sabría que era el príncipe de todos los elfos, tanto de la Tierra Media como de Valinor.   
  
  
  
El príncipe bastardo, no pudo evitar recordar Elrond con pesadumbre.  
  
  
  
Fue por Erestor, para hablar con el, pero al ir a entrar a su cuarto, lo vio abrazado a su mejor amigo, Glorfindel. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo con él, y se dio la vuelta, yéndose para volver más tarde.  
  
  
  
Pero cuando esa noche volvió nuevamente a la habitación de su hijo, lo encontró dormido aún abrazado a Glorfindel, quien también estaba dormido.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente Thranduil y Haldir partieron, pues tenían obligaciones, y se despidieron de Elrond.  
  
  
  
Cuando sus amigos partieron, Elrond fue en busca de su hijo.   
  
  
Encontró a Erestor sentado en su cama, arreglándose los cabellos.  
  
  
  
\- No me dirás quién es mi adar ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
Fue lo primero que dijo Erestor al verlo.  
  
  
  
\- No, no lo haré, cuil nin (mi vida).  
  
  
  
Erestor suspiró.  
  
  
  
\- Siempre te llamé ada a pesar de que creía que no lo eras, pero me tratabas como tal y como tal te quería. Eso no va a cambiar ahora, para mí eras mi ada antes y lo sigues siendo ahora. Y sé que si no me quieres decir quién es mi adar, has de tener una buena razón.  
  
  
  
Suspiró Erestor bajando la mirada. Elrond caminó hasta la cama de su hijo y se sentó junto a él. Tomó en silencio el cabello largo y negro de Erestor, y se lo terminó de trenzar. Una vez terminó, le besó la cabeza.  
  
  
  
\- Eres mi vida Erestor, mi luz y mi aire, siempre lo has sido, no lo dudes. Te amo con toda mi alma, pero no te puedo decir quién es tu adar, no porque no lo sepa, pues sólo he sido de un hombre en mi vida; no te lo puedo decir porque simplemente ni tú estás preparado para oírlo ni yo para contártelo.  
  
  
  
Dijo Elrond tomando la cara del elfito entre sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos. Erestor se arrojó en sus brazos, refugiándose en su regazo y escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Elrond le acarició el cabello con ternura y amor.  
  
  
  
\- Entiendo ada, o al menos eso creo - Dijo el elfito - Te quiero mucho y me alegra ser tu hijo de verdad. - Sonrió por último el elfito radiante.   
  
  
  
Elrond volvió a besar sus cabellos con una sonrisa.  
  
  
  
\- Y a mí me alegra que seas mi hijo, Erestor.  
  
  
  
Ahí quedó esa conversación. A nadie se le hacía raro que Lord Elrond tratara al elfito como su hijo y que este lo llamara ada, porque así este lo había criado, pero nadie tan siquiera se imaginaba quién era Erestor en realidad.  
  
  
  
Los años pasaban y Erestor iba creciendo, como un elfo hermoso de cabellos negros como Elrond y ojos azules como Gil-Galad.   
  
  
  
Cuando Erestor cumplió los 998 años, a Rivendel llegó una caravana de Lorien. Con los años Elrond se había ganado la fama de ser el mejor sanador de la Tierra Media.  
  
  
  
En esa caravana venía su amigo Haldir, acompañado de una fuerte guardia armada, de un sanador, de varias doncellas y una hermosa princesa enferma. Lady Celebrian, la hija de Lady Galabriel y Lord Celebron, estaba muy enferma y acudían a Rivendel en busca de ayuda.  
  
  
  
Elrond de inmediato se puso manos a la obra, con ayuda de su alumno más aventajado en las artes de la sanación, Glorfindel.  
  
  
  
Gracias a los valar la pudieron salvar de la herida que había sufrido con el arma envenenada de un corsario que la intentó asaltar, en un paseo por el bosque.  
  
  
  
Los días pasaron y la tensión fue desapareciendo a medida que Lady Celebrian se recuperaba.   
  
  
  
A menudo se le veía caminando por los jardines con Lord Elrond o con el hijo adoptivo de este, el joven Lord Erestor.  
  
  
  
Y Celebrian se recuperó y llegó el momento de volver a partir a Lorien.  
  
  
  
Pero meses después volvió con Haldir para la celebración de los 999 años de Erestor.  
  
  
  
Y durante seis meses más se encontraron en diferentes celebraciones. Erestor que anhelaba más que nada en el mundo ver a su ada feliz con una pareja, empezó a dárselas de celestinos con Lady Celebrian y con su ada. Hasta que al fin un día su padre fue a su cuarto.  
  
  
  
\- Erestor, hijo mío.  
  
  
  
\- Dime ada.  
  
  
  
\- Hijo, verás, yo... me gustaría intentar una nueva vida con Lady Celebrian. Me gustaría pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero antes me gustaría saber tu opinión.  
  
  
  
Le dijo Elrond. Erestor lo abrazó encantado.  
  
  
  
\- Claro que sí, padre, cásate con ella, ten más hijos y seamos una familia feliz.  
  
  
  
Elrond suspiró apesadumbrado.  
  
  
  
\- Erestor, ni ella ni nadie puede saber que tú eres mi...  
  
  
  
Erestor lo calló poniéndole uno de sus delgados y elegantes dedos en los labios.  
  
  
  
\- Lo sé, ada. Pero ella cree que soy tu hijo adoptivo, y entiende y acepta que tú me trates como tal.  
  
  
  
Elrond sonrió.  
  
  
  
\- Entonces ¿me das permiso para pedirle a Lady Celebrian que se case conmigo?  
  
  
  
\- ¿La amas, ada?  
  
  
  
Elrond miró a su hijo a los ojos, él no le podía mentir a Erestor.  
  
  
  
\- No, aún no lo hago hijo, pero con el tiempo lo haré.  
  
  
  
\- En ese caso, ada, tienes todo mi apoyo.  
  
  
  
Le sonrió Erestor.  
  
  
  
Poco después de que Erestor cumpliera sus 1000 años, Lady Celebrian y Lord Elrond se casaron en el mismo valle de Rivendel. Pero Elrond no estuvo tan feliz como debería, pues en su mente el recuerdo de Gil-Galad le recordaba siempre a quien realmente amaba.  
  
  
  
Quería mucho a Celebrian y dentro de lo que cabe fue feliz con ella. Su unión con ella le dio dos hermosos gemelos a los que llamó Elladan y Elrohir. Años después, cuando los gemelos tenían 900 años, nació Arwen.  
  
  
  
Pero cuando Arwen cumplió los diez añitos, Celebrian, con el corazón roto, le pidió el divorcio a Elrond deseándole lo mejor.  
  
  
  
Elrond quería mucho a Celebrian, pero la verdad era que el recuerdo de Gil-Galad nunca lo dejó amarla.  
  
  
  
Así que se separaron como amigos y Celebrian partió a Valinor para poder sanar su corazón y tal vez encontrar el verdadero amor.  
  
  
  
Partió sola sabiendo que al dejar a los gemelos y a Arwen con Elrond, los dejaba en buenas manos.  
  
  
  
Y apenas dos años después, a pocos días de que Erestor cumpliera los 2000 años, él volvió.  
  
  
  
 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

** Capítulo 4: El regreso de mi pasado **

 

_~~ El presente ~~_   
  


 

Elrond cerró los ojos cansado. Elladan y Elrohir corrían de un lado a otro alborotando. Erestor andaba de un lado a otro, con los preparativos de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Arwen lloraba a gritos porque Elladan o Elrohir, vete tú a saber cuál, había picado la cabeza de su muñeca por, según él, parecer un orco.  
  


 

Elrond estaba a punto de estallar con sus hijos cuando, gracias al cielo, llegaron los refuerzos.  
  


 

Glorfindel sonrió al ver la cara de su señor y calló con una sonrisa a su mejor amigo, el cual parloteaba sin cesar de su fiesta de dos mil años. Sacó de su morral una muñequita que le dio a Arwen para que se callara, y detuvo a los gemelos sentándolos en el suelo y poniéndolos a dibujar en él.  
  


 

Elrond lo miró agradecido como el salvador y héroe que para él era. Glorfindel sonrió y se acercó a su señor para poder hablar de trabajo.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Al fin solo en su despacho, Elrond terminó de revisar los últimos papeles, entrada ya la noche, y sonrió, ya algo cansado. Arwen ya estaba durmiendo. Los gemelos debían estar ya en sus camas con Erestor que seguro les leía un cuento como todas las noches antes de dormir.   
  


 

Thranduil y su familia pronto llegarían para la celebración del cumpleaños de Erestor igual que Haldir.  
  


 

Al pensar en Thranduil y Haldir la sonrisa se le apagó al Lord.  
  


 

Sus amigos no lo decían, pero Elrond sabía muy bien que entre ambos había un romance. Siempre pensó que lo formalizarían y se casarían. Pero ahora se enteraba que Thranduil se iba a casar con una dama elfa de la corte del Bosque Negro. Elrond se preguntó cómo se tomaría Haldir la noticia.  
  


 

Un rato después, ya con todo en orden, Elrond estaba listo para irse a dormir. Pero cuando apagaba una de las velas del despacho, escuchó la puerta abrirse suavemente a sus espaldas, sonrió dándose la vuelta, pensando que sería Erestor que siempre le daba las buenas noches antes de dormir.   
  


 

Casi se muere del infarto que le dio al ver que, quien había entrado a su despacho en esa forma silenciosa, no era Erestor. Sino un hombre a quien dos milenios no habían cambiado, cuyos ojos azules seguían siendo los mismos y cuyos cabellos negros le quitaban belleza a la misma noche. No, ese elfo no era Erestor, ese elfo era el padre de Erestor  
  


 

\- Gil-Galad.  
  


 

Murmuró incrédulo como si creyera que era una ilusión que en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecer, pero no era una ilusión, y el alto e imponente elfo se acercó a él y, justo cuando casi lo tocaba, Elrond retrocedió pálido como un muerto.  
  


 

\- Elrond.  
  


 

Su nombre sonó como una caricia en los labios del otro.  
  


 

\- Estás aquí.

 

 

Elrond no se lo podía creer.  
  


 

\- Sí, aquí estoy, te prometí que volvería por ti.  
  


 

Dijo el rey de reyes. Y con esas palabras el dolor de dos mil años prácticamente, volvió a Elrond. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por la oleada de dolor que subió a su pecho. Dos milenios de abandono, de soledad, de tristeza, lo invadieron como un golpe en pleno rostro. Y no se pudo contener, su mano se levantó como si tuviera voluntad propia y se estampó en el rostro tan amado con fuerza, mientras dos lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.  
  


 

Él, alguien que no era ni tan siquiera un príncipe, acaba de golpear al rey de todos los elfos. Pero en realidad no había golpeado al rey, sino al amante que durante tantos siglos lo abandonó.  
  
  


 

\- Hace dos milenios, Gil-Galad. Hace dos milenios de esa promesa, tardaste demasiado, esa promesa para mí caducó. - Dijo con rabia.  
  


 

\- Oh, sé muy bien que caducó - Dijo el imponente elfo con algo de cinismo en la voz, retirándose el cabello que la bofetada había mandado a su rostro - De hecho, supe que te casaste con Celebrian e incluso tienes dos hijos con ella.  
  


 

\- Tres... - Lo corrigió Elrond automáticamente.  
  


 

\- Tres - Se corrigió entonces Gil-Galad con una ceja arqueada. - Si hablamos de promesas rotas, tú rompiste primero la tuya.  
  


 

Elrond lo miró incrédulo sin poder creerse eso.  
  


 

\- Tú... tú - La rabia ni siquiera le dejaba hablar - Tú me sales con eso, tú que me abandonaste solo y embarazado - Le reclamó con una rabia que lo ahogaba.  
  


 

Gil-Galad lo miró también con fuego en los ojos.  
  


 

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que te abandoné? Yo te hice una promesa, pero tuve problemas y... - Calló rabioso sin poder terminar de decir lo que iba a decir, apretando los puños.  
  


 

Pero Elrond estaba igual de furioso.  
  


 

\- ¿Y qué? ¡Falso! ¡Mentiroso! Arruinaste mi vida.  
  


 

Le reclamó el más bajo.   
  


 

Gil-Galad respiró hondo y se controló.  
  


 

\- No vine a discutir contigo, Elrond. Sólo vine por mi hijo. Dámelo y me iré.  
  


 

Dijo Gil-Galad fríamente.   
  


 

Elrond palideció mientras recordaba como si fuera ayer las palabras de Thranduil, cuando dio a luz a Erestor.  
  


 

_\- Y no has pensado... perdóname por lo que te voy a decir y por el dolor que te voy a causar, Elrond, pero tengo que decírtelo porque eres mi amigo y mereces sinceridad. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que, tal vez, Gil-Galad sólo quería que le dieras un heredero y ya? Después de todo, no ha cumplido su promesa, no ha vuelto._   
  


 

Thranduil había tenido razón. Eso era lo que Gil-Galad había querido. Pero jamás le quitaría a Erestor. Jamás.   
  


 

\- Tú no tienes ningún hijo.  
  


 

Logró decir al fin el de ojos negros. Gil-Galad sonrió con ironía.  
  


 

\- Oh, claro que lo tengo, cuando me fui de aquí te dejé embarazado.  
  


 

Eso era cierto, tenía que tener cuidado o Gil-Galad descubriría a Erestor, entonces a Elrond se le ocurrió la mentira perfecta.  
  


 

\- El embarazo se malogró, no logré dar a luz al bebé. Lo perdí a los dos meses de embarazo.  
  


 

Dijo fríamente. Vio a Gil-Galad palidecer y sintió una especie de mórbida satisfacción con esto. Que sufriera un poco, como lo había hecho él en esos dos milenios.  
  


 

\- ¿Lo perdiste o lo abortaste?  
  


 

Le preguntó Gil-Galad con rabia.  
  


 

Elrond se sintió insultado.  
  


 

\- Yo amo a mi hijo.  
  


 

Gritó ofendido.  
  


 

\- ¿Amas? - Preguntó Gil-Galad extrañado por que el otro se hubiese expresado en presente.  
  


 

Elrond notó su error y supo que había metido la pata.  
  


 

\- Sí, lo amo, aunque esté muerto yo jamás dejaré de amarlo.  
  


 

Improvisó de la nada.   
  


 

\- No te creo. No puedo creer que, por odio a mí, mataras a nuestro bebé. - Le reprochó Gil-Galad con fría rabia. - Me voy de aquí, me voy o no respondo de mí.  
  


 

\- Vete, vete y no vuelvas.  
  


 

Le dijo Elrond con el alma rota. Gil-Galad asintió, se dio la vuelta para irse y justo en ese momento... el pelinegro de ojos azules abría la puerta del despacho de Elrond con una sonrisa.  
  


 

\- Buenas noches, Ada _(papá)_ , me voy a dormir.  
  


 

Erestor se fijó que en el despacho había un extraño y lo miró con curiosidad. Elrond palideció de forma alarmante, tanto que parecía más un espectro que un elfo. Mientras, Gil-Galad miraba fijamente aquellos ojos que parecían un reflejo de los suyos.   
  


 

\- ¿Tú estás próximo a cumplir los dos mil años, verdad? Si no me equivoco, eso me comentó Elrond.  
  


 

Sonrió recuperando su voz el astuto rey. Si el joven contestaba afirmativamente, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Elrond trató de callar a Erestor pero no consiguió su voz y cuando lo hizo fue muy tarde.  
  


 

\- Sí, así es. - Sonrió el más joven muy contento.   
  


 

\- Erestor, vete a la cama ahora mismo.  
  


 

Ordenó Elrond tembloroso. Erestor miró extrañado a su papá por el tono.  
  


 

\- Ada...  
  


 

Trató de hablar, pero Elrond lo calló.  
  


 

\- Ahora a la cama, Erestor, no te lo repetiré.  
  


 

Erestor asintió extrañado.   
  


 

\- Que duermas bien, ada.  
  


 

Dijo extrañado, y se retiró.   
  


 

Gil-Galad se volteó hacia Elrond, a quien su palidez delataba solo.   
  


 

\- ¿Así que muerto?  
  


 

Dijo con ironía el rey. Elrond se sabía atrapado. Sabía que de nada le valdría negarlo, Gil-Galad era muy inteligente para creerse una nueva mentira, así que dijo la verdad.  
  


 

\- Si tratas de separarlo de mi lado, te odiará eternamente. Erestor me ama con locura y odiaría a cualquiera que lo tratara de separar de mí. Así ese sea su mismo Adar (padre). Un Adar que, por cierto, él sabe que lo abandonó.  
  


 

Gil-Galad miró a Elrond con fuego en los ojos, y la mirada que Elrond le devolvió fue idéntica.   
  


 

 

 

**Continuará...**

 


	5. Capítulo 5: Enfrentamientos

**Capítulo 5: Enfrentamientos**  
  
  
Gil-Galad y Elrond se miraron fijamente por largo rato.   
  
-¿Que le has dicho a mi hijo sobre mi? -Preguntó al fin Gil-Galad con una voz tan fría como el hielo, que contrastaba a la perfección con el fuego de sus ojos.  
  
-La verdad: que su padre me usó para tener un hijo y luego me abandonó, dejándome solo y con un pequeño en el vientre. - Le respondió Elrond con desafío.   
  
-¿Te has atrevido a hablarle mal de mi a mi primogénito?  
  
-No le he dicho nada que no sea cierto. Además, ese niño no es nada tuyo, ¿entiendes?, nada. Perdiste todos tus derechos cuando rompiste tu promesa y me dejaste solo con Erestor.  
  
-Así que se llama, Erestor-Comentó el rey elfo.   
  
-Sí, se llama Erestor hijo de Elrond y nadie más.  
  
-¡Hijo mío te guste o no! Así se te reviente el hígado, como se me revienta a mí por haber echo tan mala elección a la hora de elegirle un ada. -Le dijo Gil-Galad con toda la intención de lastimarlo y no falló, porque realmente esas palabras hirieron al señor de Rivendel.  
  
-Tú.... sal de mis tierras Gil-Galad, no te quiero aquí, no te quiero volver a ver nunca!. Yo amo a mi hijo y él me ama a mí ¡Jamás le he fallado! Asi que no te atrevas a insinuar tan siquiera lo contrario!.- casi le gritó Elrond, perdiendo su compostura.   
  
-¿De verdad, Elrond?  
  
-De verdad, Gil-Galad.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué le niegas un padre a nuestro hijo?  
  
-Por que ya tiene dos mil años, ya no lo necesita.  
  
-Es tu culpa que las cosas se hallan dado así, una y mil veces te pedí que te unieras a mi en Valinor. - Le dijo Gil-Galad con rabia. Eso descolocó a Elrond que lo miró con los ojos abiertos y confundido.  
  
-Eso es falso, en dos mil años no he sabido nada de ti.  
  
-¿Y qué hay de todas las cartas que te escribí? Te escribí miles de preguntas preguntando por ti, por nuestro hijo y jamás me respondiste una sola. -Le echó en cara el rey de los elfos. Esa mentira enfado por completo a Elrond.  
  
-¡Mientes, jamás recibí ni una carta en blanco de tu parte! ¡Y ya no quiero oír más mentiras de ti Gil-Galad así que lárgate de mi casa!  
  
-Cuidado como me hablas, Elrond, te recuerdo que soy tu rey.  
  
-Cierto su majestad-Dijo Elrond con los dientes apretados-. Ahora lárgate de aquí Gil-Galad o te sacaré a punta de flechas.  
  
-Bien, Elrond, me voy ahora, pero volveré y entonces recuerda que tú así lo quisiste - Dijo Gil-Galad y dándose la vuelta se alejó de la habitación..  
  
Elrond se dejó caer sentado al suelo, sin que las piernas le aguantaran un segundo más. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y rompió a llorar.  
  
-¿Por qué?-Sollozó-¿Por qué tuvo que volver a aparecer? ¿Y por qué tengo que seguirlo amando con la misma fuerza, como si jamás se hubiese ido?  
  
Una hora o tal vez dos horas más tarde Elrond se tranquilizó y salió de su despacho como un zombi, pero no fue a su habitación a descansar, si no que fue a la de Erestor. Su hijo mayor dormía tranquilamente en su cama, ELrond se acercó a esta y permaneció varios minutos de rodillas junto al lecho de su hijo viéndolo dormir, al final se levantó y se metió a la cama con su niño, Erestor se despertó al sentirlo.  
  
-¿Ada?-Bostezó- ¿Sucede algo?  
  
-No hijo, pero abrázame, tu ada necesita que lo abraces.- Dijo Elrond. Erestor no preguntó y lo abrazó con fuerza y así durmieron ambos, juntos y abrazados.   
  
***  
  
A la mañana siguiente cuando Erestor le preguntó a su ada que sucedía, Elrond le dijo que no era nada, sólo había sentido algo de nostalgia y Erestor no insistió más, los siglos le habían enseñado que cuando su padre no quería decir algo nadie se lo sacaba.   
  
Elrond por su parte se prohibió a sí mismo entristecerse y bloquearse por la visita de Gil-Galad y todas sus mentiras, así que se dispuso a trabajar, prohibiéndose a sí mismo permitir que eso lo afectara.   
  
Pero cuatro días después, a media mañana, uno de sus centinelas llegó corriendo agitado al despacho donde Elrond trabajaba.  
  
-Mi lord-Dijo el centinela agitado, una comitiva de los puertos grises se acerca y creo que el mismo Rey de Reyes viene con ellos.   
  
Elrond palideció.  
  
-¿Que hacemos, mi Lord?  
  
Espantarlos a flechazos le paresia una excelente idea a Elrond, pero sabia que él seguía siendo un Lord y Gil-Galad un Rey así que un desafío como ese no seria bien recibido.  
  
-Alisten una comitiva para el recibimiento y dile a Glorfindel que venga aquí de inmediato.  
  
El centinela asintió y salio a toda prisa. Cinco minutos después Glorfindel entraba en el despacho.  
  
-Glorfindel, no espero nada bueno de Gil-Galad, así que quiero que por favor tomes a mis hijos y los mantengas alejado de todo esto, mientras lo recibo.  
  
-¿Elrond, pero no seria mejor que yo me quedara a tu lado?  
  
-No, Glorfindel, necesito saber que estas cuidando de mis hijos para poder estar tranquilo.  
  
-Entonces puedes estar tranquilo, Elrond, así será.  
  
-Bien, saldré a recibir la comitiva y que los Valar nos amparen.  
  
***  
  
Junto a Elrond estaban sus principales consejeros, todos esperando a la comitiva. La comitiva pronto llegó al valle de Rivendel y descabalgaron junto a quienes los esperaban para recibirlo.   
Elrond y Gil-galad se miraron a los ojos con seriedad, casi con rivalidad.  
  
Elrond dio un paso al frente e hizo una elegante pero impersonal reverencia ante el rey.  
  
-¿Que los trae al valle de Rivendel?-Pregunto de forma educada, sólo obligado por el protocolo.  
  
-No vinimos en una visita de cortesía, Lord Elrond -Respondió Gil-Galad-. Sabemos que hace casi dos mil años usted adoptó a un elfo huérfano al que llamó Erestor- Dijo Gil-Galad y sus ojos dejaban claro la furia que le creaba la mentira inventada por Elrond para ocultar la verdadera identidad de Erestor- Hay serias posibilidades de que ese elfo sea mi hijo perdido, así que hemos venido a buscarlo.   
  
Elrond palideció, Gil-Galad no sería capaz de llevarse a su hijo, antes lo tendría que matar.  
  
-No- Se negó el Lord dejando a todos boquiabiertos por su rotunda negativa-No te llevarás a Erestor de aquí, no tienes ningún derecho y lo sabes.  
  
-Tengo todos los derechos, es mi hijo y soy el rey.  
  
-Me lo tendrás que quitar a la fuerza.  
  
-Bueno yo quise que las cosas fueran pacíficas, pero si tú así lo decides, Elrond, así será. Quedas destituido de tu cargo de Lord y tomo el mandato de Rivendel bajo mi poder, arréstenlo-Ordenó a dos de sus escoltas señalando a Elrond.   
  
Los consejeros de Rivendel estaban en shock, divididos entre obedecer a su rey y defender a su Señor. Elrond le quitó la espada a uno de los guardias de su hogar que tenía cerca.  
  
-Tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo, Gil-Galad, porque sabes bien que si peleamos mataré a tus dos guardias y por Erestor soy capaz de matarlos con los ojos cerrados. -Dijo esgrimiendo con firmeza la espada.   
  
Gil-Galad detuvo a sus guardias, sabía bien que Elrond era capaz de matarlos con facilidad, no en vano había sido uno de sus mejores heraldos en la guerra. El propio rey dio un paso al frente sacando su legendaria lanza, Aiglos. Elrond palideció en parte por la arma y en parte por el sentimiento de traición. Se sentía traicionado, aunque fuera estúpido, por el hecho de que Gil-Galad estuviera dispuesto a usar tan mortífera arma contra él. Elrond sabia muy bien la fuerza de Siglos, la había visto en la batalla final contra Sauron, pero él había hablado muy en serio cuando dijo que moriría antes de dejarse quitar a su hijo.   
  
La lucha que siguió a continuación entre los dos elfos fue corta, pero encarnizada, tanto los de los Puertos Grises como los de Rivendel aguantaban en aliento. Uno de los consejeros reaccionó y como no sabía que hacer corrió a buscar a Glorfindel.   
  
Cuando el consejero regreso nuevamente con Glorfindel y Erestor a toda prisa corriendo, Elrond perdió su espada a manos de Gil-Galad y este le apuntó con su lanza.  
  
-¡No, ada! -Gritó Erestor corriendo y lanzándose en brazos de Elrond y mirando al rey desafiante. -¡No le hará daño a mi ada, me tendrá que matar antes de tocarle un sólo pelo!  
  
Elrond trato de empujar a su hijo detrás de él.  
  
-Ándate, Erestor. Gil-Galad, ya me desarmaste... cóbrate tu recompensa: mátame.  
  
-¡No, ada, calla!- Le rogó Erestor tratando de salir de detrás de Elrond pero este no lo dejaba.   
  
-No te quiero matar, Elrond, los Valar saben bien lo importante que fuiste en mi vida, pero no permitiré que me quites por más tiempo a Erestor.   
  
-Ni yo te permitiré a ti que me lo quites -Le juró ELrond con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer.  
  
-¿Quien es él, Ada?- Preguntó Erestor, asustado.   
  
Gil-Galad abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces Glorfindel intervino.  
  
-¡Basta ustedes dos, están lastimando a Erestor!-Les rogó-. Vayan al despacho y platiquen tranquilamente y piensen bien lo que van a decir, porque aquí quien va a sufrir más sus decisiones será Erestor.-Les dijo GLorfindel.   
  
Y las palabras del rubio calaron en el rey y su antiguo amante. Gil-Galad bajo su lanza, Elrond se dio la vuelta.   
  
-Glorfindel quédate con Erestor; acompáñame a mi despacho Gil-Galad -Dijo el Lord. Gil Galad asintió y siguió al Lord adentro dejando tras suyo a un muy confundido Erestor que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Y Erestor no era el único confundido, todos los que vieron el combate estaban igual de desconcertados.   
  
  
**Continuará....**


	6. Capítulo 6: Acuerdos

**Capítulo 6: Acuerdos**

  
  


 

Una vez en su despacho lejos de miradas ajenas Elrond permitió un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo, ya no conocía a Gil-Galad ya no conocía al hombre que una vez fuera su amante y al que le dio un hijo. O tal vez nunca lo conoció y era ahora que lo veía tal y cual era.

 

 

-Elrond-llamo su atención Gil-Galad.  
  


 

-Toma asiento-le indico Elrond sin perder la compostura sentándose detrás del escritorio no era ninguna protección real ese pedazo de madera pero a Elrond le hacia sentir mar seguro. Cuando Gil Galad se sentó Elrond lo miro y no pudo evitar preguntarle.  
  


 

-¿Por que te detuviste?

 

  
-¿Crees que mi hijo me hubiese perdonado que matara delante de sus ojos a quien le dio la vida?

 

  
Le pregunto Gil Galad. A Elrond su respuesta le dolió tal vez por que en el fondo de si había esperado que tal vez Gil-Galad se hubiese detenido por que aun sentía algo por el por que el Lord aun significaba algo para el. Se pateo mentalmente por a pesar de sus milenios y su sabiduría seguir siendo un tonto enamorado en lo que se refería al elfo que tenía frente a si.

 

  
-Tampoco te amara si te lo llevas lejos de aquí-le aseguro Elrond-lejos de sus amados hermanos y de mi. Atacarme delante de sus ojos no fue tu mejor movimiento Gil-Galad.-Le aseguro.

 

  
-Juegas con fuego Elrond-le advirtió-podemos hacer esto del modo difícil o del modo fácil.

 

  
-¿Y Según tu cual es el modo difícil y cual el fácil?  
  


 

Pregunto Elrond con ironía.  
  


 

-El difícil es en el que yo mismo le digo a nuestro hijo que su padre soy yo, que lo he amado desde que nació, que nunca respondiste a mis miles de cartas y cuando pude volver por ti te casabas con otra mujer-le dijo Gil Galad.

 

  
-Basta-le advirtió Elrond presionando sus manos.-Basta de decir mentiras.  
  


 

-¿Acaso no te casaste con otra mujer?-dijo Gil Galad en tono irónico.  
  


 

-Si lo hice y con la bendición de mi hijo, pero deja de hablar de cartas, de cartas que nunca existieron maldito pelirrojo-le exigió.

 

  
-Cuida a quien llamas mentiroso Elrond-le dijo duramente el rey de reyes.-O podemos hacerlo del modo fácil para nuestro hijo. Dile tu la verdad que yo soy su padre que lo amo y que entre nosotros ocurrieron muchos malos entendidos que estamos dispuestos a solucionar.-Le dijo Gil Galad poniéndose en pie.   
  


 

Elrond se levanto también.  
  


 

-¿Y que ganas tu con eso? Igual no te dejare separarlo de mi lado.  
  


 

-Lo se Elrond y estoy dispuesto por Eru a cargar con mi mas grande error... tu. Si ese es el precio para tener a Erestor también cargare contigo y te daré el matrimonio que te ofrecí hace dos mil años aunque tu rompieras la promesa que hicisteis ante los valar.-le dijo Gil Galad.  
  


 

Elrond sintió su sangre hervir, como se atrevía Gil Galad a hablarle así, el que había obrado mal había sido el, el lo había abandonado embarazado, lo había dejado solo en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida solo y destrozado y si no hubiese sido por su pequeño Erestor los valar saben que la tristeza por el abandono no le habría echo tardar en ir a las salas de Mandos.  
  


 

-Creo que olvidas que Rivendel es mi hogar y que tengo tres hijos mas y una vida-le gruño Elrond tratando de mantener la compostura pelearse de nuevo en su despacho no seria una buena idea.

 

  
-Creo que tú olvidas que te retire el poder sobre Rivendel y que en la única forma en la que podrías mantener a Erestor contigo es con mi segunda opción. En cuanto a tus otros tres hijos ellos no son culpables de tenerte a ti como padre y son los hermanos de mi hijo, por supuesto que los tratare también como a este.-dijo Gil Galad con firmeza.-Aunque he de admitir que convertir a una ramera como tu en mi príncipe consorte no es mi sueño hecho realidad-dijo Gil Galad con rabia. 

 

  
Pero mas rabia sintió Elrond quien levanto su mano para golpear al rey furioso pero esta vez no tomo a Gil Galad desprevenido pues este detuvo su mano tomándolo de la muñeca usando esa misma muñeca para jalar al Lord hacia si y pasándole una mano por la cintura alzándolo ligeramente para besarlo profundamente.

 

  
Y en el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto Gil Galad pudo sentir como toda su sangre hervía pero no de rabia, si no de deseo y del furioso amor que aunque se odiara aun sentía por el Lord. A pesar de toda su rabia por que Elrond nunca respondió sus cartas y le acompaño a Valinor, tampoco espero a su vuelta, aun lo amaba y lo deseaba como había echo desde que Elrond era apenas un niño de la mano de su padre un niño que se había vuelto su heraldo con arrojo y valor en la guerra del anillo y se había ganado a pulso su grado de Lord.

 

  
Elrond por su parte no se sentía muy distinto a Gil Galad a pesar de su dolor por el abandono de Gil Galad por sus sueños rotos todo desapareció de su cabeza en el momento en que Gil Galad lo beso su cuerpo se volvió mantequilla sus piernas temblaron, su sangre emigro hacia el sur hacia su pene y su ano pulso húmedo de deseo, de deseo por el único hombre que encendía su cuerpo el único hombre al que amaba su rey, su amado su amante. Olvido todo lo que no fueran los labios de Gil Galad, Olvido en ese segundo que estaba enfadado con el, que le había abandonado que le ponía entre la espada y la pared en un o nos casamos o me llevo a Erestor sin ti.

 

  
Pero la magia se rompió en cuanto ambos tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

 

  
-No podrás negar que cargar a mis hijos en tu vientre y mas aun compartir de nuevo mi lecho te será inmensamente placentero Elrond-le dijo Gil Galad. Y Elrond que aun estaba anublado por el beso del rey volvió a recordar a ubicarse y aborrecerlo, retorciéndose para que este lo soltara.  
  


 

-Te aborrezco-le dijo el Lord. Gil Galad sonrío irónico.

 

  
-A nuestro hijo le dirás que me amas-le advirtió.  
  


 

-Aun no he asestado tu propuesta.

 

  
-Pero sabes que lo aras, por que es con ella con la única en la que sales ganando.

 

  
Elrond sabia que era así pero aun así odio a Gil Galad por tener una vez mas el poder sobre el aunque esta vez fuera con chantajes a diferencia de antes que había sido por amor.

 

  
-No sabes cuanto te odio por esto-le dijo aunque odiaba la situación la verdad es que sabia que nunca podría odiar a Gil Galad en el corazón no se mandaba eso lo sabia tristemente Elrond si no se habría arrancado hace dos mil años el recuerdo de Gil Galad y lo mismo le pasaba al rey elfo con él.

 

  
**Continuara...**


	7. El Final

Lo primero que les quiero decir a todos es que lo siento. 

  
  


Siento haber tardado tanto en tomar esta decisión. Por años me propuse continuar esta historia, terminarla, solo por que no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusa. 

  
  


Pero me toca admitir que ya no soy la chica que escribió esta historia. Para comenzar tenía 16 años cuando comencé esta historia, ahora tengo 28. Una grieta de 10 años me separa de la adolescente que una vez creyó que esta historia era una buena idea. En aquel entonces solo conocía las películas de Lord of The Ring junto con sus tres libros y el libro corto del Hobbit (aun no me explico como Jackson le saco tres películas a un libro tan pequeño XD). Y creía que con eso lo había todo sobre la tierra media y el mundo de Tolkien.

  
  


Nada más lejos de la realidad apenas tenía un conocimiento del 10% del mundo de TOlkien. 

  
  


Por ejemplo ¿Sabias que los elfos no pueden ser victimas de violación? Su espíritu abandona su cuerpo cuando esto sucede. Su espíritu se separa de su cuerpo y va a los salones de Mandos. 

  
  


Los elfos tan intocados por el tiempo, pueden desvanecerse por amor. 

  
  


Sabias también ¿como se casan los elfos? Bueno los elfos tienen sexo entonces se hacen promesas de amor y listo por la ley élfica están casados (si los humanos lo hiciéramos así mas de uno seria bigamo mínimo XD). 

  
  


Estas y muchas cosas más sobre la tierra media y las razas que la habitan me hacen sentir que masacre este mundo. Algunos dirán... ¿pero el mpreg no te hace sentir lo mismo? No, los elfos no son humanos así que si quiero escribir mpreg puedo, no se rigen por la biología humana. Así que aun hay formas de escribir mpreg y hacer que suene pausible en este mundo. E leido muchos mpreg del mundo de Tolkien muy buenos... no creo que el mio sea de los mejores XD

 

La realidad es que no le veo salvación a esta historia y no me veo a mi misma siguiéndola tampoco. No me gusta como la desarrolle, no me gusta como la escribí. La persona que soy hoy ve tantos diálogos, acciones que podría escribir realmente bien, de una forma pausible y hasta se siente un poco tonta de haberlo escrito tan mal. Incluso hay nombres que escribía mal (aunque aun soy muy mala con los nombres siempre lo e sido por ejemplo uno de mis amigos healer de mi guild (si juego WOW) su personaje se llama Pastulio... por alguna razón siempre le e dicho Pastulino, otro se llama Seiremi... yo le digo Deadmi... siempre e echo eso con los nombres no se por que, es como si mi cerebro los cambiara solo, siempre lo a echo y nunca e sabido por que, en consecuencias soy malisima con los nombres pero eso es otro tema) 

  
  


Lo siento por todos los que alguna vez esperaron una continuación pero ya no soy la adolescente que una vez escribió este fic. 

  
  


Este ya no es mi estilo y no lo puedo retomar ni siquiera se si lo quisiera retomar (este estilo) si aun pudiera, pues ya no está en mi. 

  
  


Realmente lo siento por todos los que decepcione al no darles un final y muchas gracias a los que la leyeron y me apoyaron a pesar de este no ser mi mejor trabajo. 

  
  


Con cariño. 

  
  


Amanda Grayson

 

PD: Estoy revisando todas mis historias sin terminar. Muchas aun tiene salvación y las retomaré, algunas las editare para salvarlas y otras las continuaré desde donde están. Otras como Destino, serán descartadas. 

  
  



End file.
